An enterprise offering goods and/or services to consumers will often operate systems providing different channels and user interfaces, for enterprise interaction with consumers. The interactive channels may be for initial sales to new customers, sales to existing customers, service to existing customers, etc. For example, an enterprise offering mobile communication devices and services to the public may operate systems and provide various interactive channels for customer sales and services including, but not limited to, an on-line Web Channel for consumers, an in-store Retail Channel; an interactive voice response (IVR) Channel; a live operator Tele Sales Channel; a Handset Channel for access via mobile device as well as others such as an automated Kiosk Channel, etc.
These various consumer interaction channels for an enterprise organization generally use disparate systems and provide different interfaces from the consumers' perspective. Consequently, it is difficult to capture information about a customer's activity or transaction via one such channel within the enterprise organization and use this information in another sales channel. The lack of awareness of customer activity between the different channels of the enterprise generally leads to poor allocation of enterprise resources, missed sales opportunities and a decrease in customer satisfaction levels. Typically, a user's interactions with a given enterprise channel are considered relevant for transactions initiated only in that channel, regardless of whether or not such interactions are related to a transaction initiated previously by the same user in a different channel. Consequently, user experience may suffer if users must repeat the same transaction-related information in multiple channels of the same organization. If users must interact with disparate enterprise systems associated with different enterprise channels, they may become discouraged from interacting altogether with the different channels of the enterprise.